


aesthetics

by Bee_13, fandom One Piece 2020 (fandom_One_Piece)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, aesthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_13/pseuds/Bee_13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_One_Piece/pseuds/fandom%20One%20Piece%202020
Kudos: 13
Collections: 2 - fandom One Piece 2020: визуал G — PG-13, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	1. не-ассоль

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://ficbook.net/authors/497562) [](https://vk.com/id271981089) [](https://fanart.info/users/2212)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not Soll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Soll is the girl who waited for the ship with scarlet sails to come in Alexander Grin's _Scarlet Sails_.)


	2. революционерка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> revolutionary girl


	3. сын моря

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> son of the sea


	4. принцесса-плакса

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> crybaby princess


	5. пижон

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> swagger


End file.
